1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard module, particularly to a motherboard module having an integrated structure and adapted to be disposed to a case.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the commonly used server host in the industry is, for example, a stackable and serially-connected rack mount computer. In the design of a rack mount computer, a CPU, a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed to form a host. Each of the hosts is disposed in the case, such that space is saved, and replacement is easy.
In conventional art, a motherboard is always fixed inside a case. Only a hard disk drive or an optical disc drive is able to be pluggably disposed on the motherboard or the fixed structure thereof. When replacement of the entire motherboard is required, since the motherboard cannot be disassembled easily, the efficiency of maintenance or hardware replacement is affected.